


when life gives you lemons

by Baeruto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Texting, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Multi, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Pining Gon Freecs, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Texting, basically a bunch of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeruto/pseuds/Baeruto
Summary: these kids text during class and nobody can stop them, except maybe their own awkward conversations.
Relationships: Amane/Canary, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Palm Siberia, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Ikalgo & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 41
Kudos: 272





	1. nerd alert

**Author's Note:**

> believe me when I say I spent hours deciding what names to give these children :) 
> 
> rip doing anything productive.

_1:35pm_

**_chocorobo_ ** _added **kurtapika** , **le oreo** , and **nature_boy** to the group chat_

**_chocorobo_ ** _renamed the group chat **nerd alert**_

****

**kurtapika:** i take offense to this chat name

**le oreo:** you take offense to everything

**kurtapika:** i take offense to that comment

**le oreo:** point proven

**le oreo:** what is the point of this chat

**chocorobo:** I need biology answers 😘

**kurtapika:** never send me that emote again

**le oreo:** ew you call them emotes, nerd

**kurtapika:** that’s what they are 🖕🏻

**chocorobo:** stop flirting and start sending pics of answers!

**le oreo:** no offense, but gon aint smart, why is he here

**chocorobo:** hes just nice

**chocorobo:** got a problem with it??? 🍩

**kurtapika:** why did u send a donut emote

**le oreo:** EMOJIIII

**nature_boy:** becuz hes hungry 😊

**chocorobo:** finally someone who gets me

**chocorobo:** i love that smile emoji

**nature_boy:** 😊

**kurtapika:** why does it feel like im invading ur DMs …

**le oreo:** right??? And I thought we were embarrassing

**kurtapika** : we are

**nature_boy:** I can send u the answers Killua

**nature_boy:** palm gave them to me during our lunch period 🥰

**le oreo:** awkward…

**kurtapika:** yikes

**nature_boy:**???

**kurtapika:** why is she giving u answers, what are u giving in return??

**le oreo:** also – yall sit together at lunch?

**nature_boy:** I dont get it ☹

**kurtapika:** ofc you don’t, nvm dont worry about it

**le oreo:** Killua got real quiet…

**nature_boy:** Killuaaaa??? Do you need the answers?

**nature_boy:** Killua?

**nature_boy:** [image sent]

**nature_boy:** in case you still need it…

_6:07 pm_

**_chocorobo_ ** _renamed the group chat to **free shavacado**_

****

**kurtapika:** what in gods name

**kurtapika:** you don’t reply all day and come back with this nonsense

**chocorobo:** wut

**le oreo:** sureeee play dumb

**le oreo:** gon gives u the answers and u run away

**le oreo:** its like u used him… my poor baby boy

**chocorobo:** please dont call him your baby boy 🤮

**le oreo:** EVERYONE KNOWS I AM THE DAD OF THIS GROUP

**chocorobo:** whos the mom

**chocorobo:** ok dumb question

**kurtapika:** I reject this title, I demand the title of ruler

**chocorobo:** wut

**le oreo:** mom = ruler

**kurtapika:** I demand someone else be given the dad title

**le oreo:** NO

**le oreo:** everyone knows I provide the cheesy dad humor

**chocorobo:** he has a point, plus out of all of us, he can pass off as an actual dad

**le oreo:** THANK YOU

**nature_boy:** KILLUA

**kurtapika:** hmm hey gon

**chocorobo:** hi bro

**nature_boy:** DON’T HI BRO ME, WHY DID U IGNORE ME EARLIER

**le oreo:** oof

**chocorobo:** I did no such thing

**chocorobo:** I just got idistracted

**kurtapika:** omg youre so nervous rn lmao

**chocorobo:** AM NTO

**kurtapika:** look how you’re misspelling everything lol

**chocorobo:** simple mistakes

**chocorobo:** I was in class last time so no I didn’t ignore u gon

**nature_boy:** ok 😊

**le oreo:** ur easy to convince

**nature_boy:** why would Killua like to me?

**nature_boy:** I MEAN WHY WOULD HE LIE*** TO ME

**nature_boy:** OMG THIS IS EMBARRASSING

**kurtapika:** aw cute

**le oreo:** u would literally die if u made the same mistake lmao

**kurtapika:** which is why I would never make that mistake

**chocorobo:** chill out is was a silly mistake

**chocorobo:** u good gon?

**nature_boy:** a little 😳

**chocorobo:** whats with that emoji lol

**nature_boy:** im embarrassed

**chocorobo:** don’t be, it only makes things more awkward lol

**kurtapika:** ….

**le oreo:** rightttt so I got an essay due, see ya

**kurtapika:** coward

_1:23 am_

_Message from_ **Freecss** **💚**

**Gon:** you awake?

**Gon:** Killuaaaaaa

**Kill:** yee

**Kill:** I am now

**Gon:** sorry for waking you …

**Gon:** what are u wearing?

**Kill:** wtf kind of question is that

**Kill:** is this why u woke me up

**Kill:** perv

**Gon:** noooo ☹

**Gon:** I wanted to know if we were matching

**Kill:** we have zero clothes in common

**Gon:** yeah but we usually dress in similar ways like

**Gon:** umm like we always wear shorts and tanks to sleep 😊

**Gon:** and we wear a lot of long sleeves too

**Gon:** you always look cooler than me in them 💖

**Kill:** ur so fucking embarrassing

**Kill:** im wearing a black tee and dark blue shorts

**Gon:** :D im wearing green shorts and a white tee

**Kill:** amazing

**Gon:** sorry ill stop bothering u

**Kill:** im just kidding gon, idc when you text me…

**Gon:** really? :o

**Kill:** ye

**Gon:** thanks Killua…

**Gon:** also I wanted to explain what happened with palm

**Gon:** she offered to help me because im on the baseball team with her friends knuckle and shoot

**Gon:** I need to pass all my classes to stay on the team so…

**Kill:** you don’t need to explain yourself gon…. I trust you

**Kill:** plus you didn’t do anything anyway lol

**Kill:** its not my business what u do during lunch

**Gon:** but you seemed upset, and I don’t want misunderstandings

**Kill:** misunderstandings?

**Gon:** yeah, it seemed like I was… interested in palm

**Gon:** but im definitely not

**Gon:** shes super nice! But shes also a senior… and a little weird haha

**Kill:** idk how that has anything to do with me

**Kill:** u can date whoever u want

**Gon:** im just saying she isn’t the person im interested in… that’s all

**Gon:** okay, night Killua, aunt mito is getting suspicious

**Gon:** I can hear her walking near the door

**Gon:** byeeee

**Kill:** wait what

**Kill:** who are u interested in??

**Kill:** I know ur still awake

**Kill:** GON

_2:01 am_


	2. shoujo anime shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kurtapika: thank goodness
> 
> kurtapika: I was afraid we would have to do some shoujo anime shit
> 
> kurtapika: like lock them in a room or something
> 
> le oreo: ok you watch shoujo anime
> 
> Alluka <3: who doesn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically I am addicted to KilluGon ok :)

12:35 pm

**_le oreo_ ** _changed the group chat name to **run gon, run**_

**Kurapika:** why is Killua chasing gon around the halls

**Leorio:** the real question is why not

**Kurapika:** ok now answer seriously

**Leorio:** idk something about gon having a secret crush

**Leorio:** Killua said he found out last night

**Leorio:** or this morning idk, that part wasn’t very clear

**Kurapika:** WHAT

**Leorio:** he has a secret crush

**Kurapika:** gon, our precious child, is hiding something from us?

**Kurapika:** I guess he is around that age

**Kurapika:** the rebelling age I mean

**Leorio:** u do know who his crush is, right?

**Leorio:** it cant be more obvious lol

**Kurapika:** yeah but still – he hasn’t told us officially

**Kurapika:** as his caretaker I take this offense very seriously

**Leorio:** yeah I guess, but him liking palm isn’t really news to anyone lol

**Kurapika:** pardon, what?

**Leorio:** he likes palm, obviously

**Kurapika:** you cant be serious

**Leorio:**???

**Kurapika:** oh god, you’re even worse than gon

**Kurapika:** maybe its best he doesn’t tell us

**Kurapika:** u know… his privacy and all that

**Leorio:** his business is my business, sorry not sorry

**Leorio:** oh jeez, he cornered him

**Leorio:** now gon is trying to climb the wall

**Leorio:** no matter how many times I tell him he isn’t spiderman…

**Kurapika:** I’ll go get the nurse

**Kurapika:** see u in like 5 mins

_4:07 pm_

**_chocorobo_ ** _added **Alluka <3 **and **squidwardude**_

****

**le oreo:** welcome to hell

**kurtapika:** please ignore him, he has issues

**chocorobo:** the first thing my sister reads is welcome to hell

**chocorobo:** you guys are so embarrassing

**squidwardude:** aren’t u gonna introduce me dude??? Jeezz…

**chocorobo:** I was getting to that shit

**chocorobo:** yo this is my friend Ikalgo

**chocorobo:** we’re bio partners

**squidwardude:** and life partners :)

**squidwardude:** bros for life

**squidwardude:** bromates if u wanna call us that

**kurtapika:** we don’t

**Alluka <3: **aww cute

**chocorobo:** no that’s not cute at all, its weird

**chocorobo:** don’t encourage him please

**Alluka <3: **im gonna encourage him 😊

**squidwardude:** im just sharing my love for u bro

**chocorobo:** gross

**nature_boy:** you guys are close! that’s nice :)

**kurtapika:** that passive aggressive smile tho lol

**kurtapika:** love it gon, you’re doing amazing sweetie

**kurtapika:** repress those emotions sjsdakja

**le oreo:** or how about we don’t tell him to do that

**le oreo:** he already smashed his face trying to climb that wall

**Alluka <3: **he did what

**squidwardude:** wow, I thought I was insane

**chocorobo:** YOU ARE

**chocorobo:** and what happened to gon is his fault alone

**chocorobo:** he would rather CLIMB A WALL and fall than face me

**nature_boy:** :(

**nature_boy:** you were making things awkward…

**Alluka <3: **he usually does

**chocorobo:** ALLUKA

**Alluka <3: **what?

**squidwardude:** ok I need some context

**squidwardude:** why was he climbing a wall

**squidwardude:** wtf

**chocorobo:** I have no idea why he tried climbing a fucking wall

**chocorobo:** that shit doesn’t make any sense

**le oreo:** he thinks hes spiderman

**kurtapika:** Killua was chasing him down the halls

**Alluka <3: **sounds like my brother

**Alluka <3: **always chasing ppl down

**chocorobo:** ok now ur just lying, I don’t do that shit

**squidwardude:** explain why u did it today then!

**nature_boy:** please don’t :(

**nature_boy:** it’s embarrassing…

**chocorobo:** GON HAS A SECRET CRUSH

**kurtapika:** wow what a bitch move, Killua

**le oreo:** well, not so secret anymore

**chocorobo:** im still mad at him

**squidwardude:** why? Cause he likes someone?

**chocorobo:** NO

**chocorobo:** because he’s keeping secrets and running from me like a loser

**nature_boy:** am not :( you were just being really mean

**Alluka <3: **apologize rn, brother!

**chocorobo:** why should i? all I did was ask him who he likes

**nature_boy:** and I said it was a secret, and now you told everyone

**nature_boy:** admit u told everyone to get back at me

**nature_boy:** admit you’re jealous!

**squidwardude:** I am so glad I was invited to this chat

**squidwardude:** I love the drama

**le oreo:** our family issues are not drama!

**le oreo:** we take these stupid fights very seriously >:(

**chocorobo:** I AM NOT JEALOUS

**chocorobo:** jealous of what even like

**Alluka <3: **apologize brother :(

**chocorobo:** I DID NOTHING WRONG

**squidwardude:** come on dude, bro, bromate, just say sorry

**nature_boy:** fine, don’t apologize

**kurtapika:** oh boy

**le oreo:** here comes passive aggressive gon

**nature_boy:** just know that you hurt my feelings :(

**nature_boy:** I hope you can live with yourself

**Alluka <3: **he really cant

**chocorobo:** do NOT flip this on me – im not the one keeping secrets

**squidwardude:** its just a crush dude, he isn’t keeping some giant secret from us lol

**kurtapika:** yeah, and also he did fall and hit his face while running from u

**kurtapika:** if that doesn’t count as karma, idk what does

**chocorobo:** nobody knows who u like anyway so why does it matter

**Alluka <3: **because you’re a meanie

**squidwardude:** bro, ur seriously on some petty shit lmao

**chocorobo:** am not

**chocorobo:** anyway, fine im sorry

**chocorobo:** im sorry im sorry im sorry

**chocorobo:** we good now?

**le oreo:** how genuine

**nature_boy:** we good :)

**kurtapika:** thank goodness

**kurtapika:** I was afraid we would have to do some shoujo anime shit

**kurtapika:** like lock them in a room or something

**le oreo:** ok you watch shoujo anime

**Alluka <3: **who doesn’t?

**chocorobo:** I don’t

**Alluka <3: **yes u do

**Alluka <3: **you were crying while watching fruits basket like last night

**Alluka <3: **baka big brother

**nature_boy:** aww

**chocorobo:** ALLUKA

**le oreo:** please send a video next time he does that

**kurtapika:** that’s adorable

**chocorobo:** OK BUT LOOK AT THIS

**chocorobo: [[video link sent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSmRMxoSEIg)]**

**chocorobo:** you are a monster if u don’t cry

**squidwardude:** m-momiji kun :(

**le oreo:** why did u send that sad shit, now im gonna cry

**nature_boy:** no shame in crying but

**nature_boy:** Tohru would not want u to cry

**Alluka <3: **we went from making fun of big brother

**Alluka <3: **to crying with him

**le oreo:** I love this family


	3. cake face Killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua: so you just gone bring me a birthday gift on my birthday to my birthday party on my birthday with a birthday gift? 
> 
> Gon: Happy Birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I did write this at 1am, yes I am aware of my issues
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAT BOY!!!!
> 
> please enjoy this small offering

_12:01 am_

**_nature_boy_ ** _changed the group chat name to **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILLUA!!!!!**_

**_nature_boy_ ** _changed **chocorobo’s** nickname_

**nature_boy:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILLUA 🎂🍰💙💖🎉

**nature_boy:** everyone wake up noW

**nature_boy:** wAKE UP AND SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY

**nature_boy:** salksdfksns,csk I won’t stop until happy birthday is senT

**le oreo:** omg its too early for this

**le oreo:** we are literally gonna see each other in class

**kurtapika:** happy birthday Killua

**kurtapika:** I wish you a very well and productive day in class

**kurtapika:** goodnight now

**le oreo:** yeah ok happy birthday kiddo

**squidwardude:** yall act like the guy is awake

**squidwardude:** bet he’s dead asleep rn

**nature_boy:** yeah but it’s the thought that counts

**nature_boy:** plus when he wakes up he’ll see the messages were sent early :)

**nature_boy:** I know it’ll make him happy

**le oreo:** aw that’s sweet

**le oreo:** now get to bed kid

**nature_boy:** okayyy!!!

_12:23 am_

_Message from_ **Freecss** **💚**

**Gon:** Happy Birthday Killua :)

**Gon:** I know you’re probably sleeping but I wanna say it anyway

**Gon:** I would call you but you should sleep, so see ya later

**Gon:** OH – we have a surprise for lunch period, so come hungry!

_7:32 am_

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILLUA!!!!!!_ **

****

**Birthday Boy:** why is this my name

**Birthday Boy:** not funny guys please change it back

**kurtapika:** idk I think it’s kinda cute

**nature_boy:** you are birthday boy, birthday boy is you 😊

**kurtapika:** he speaks the wise words of a scholar

**Birthday Boy:** he speaks nonsense

**squidwardude:** yo happy birthday dude

**squidwardude:** finally in the double digits bro

**Birthday Boy:** wtf are u talking about, I’m 16

**le oreo:** you do be acting like a kid tho

**Birthday Boy:** everyone looks like a kid beside you

**le oreo:** I’m glad aging hasn’t made you any more mature

**nature_boy:** no fighting on Killua’s birthday!

**Birthday Boy:** it is literally like any other day, Gon

**Birthday Boy:** I still have classes, I even have an exam for bio

**squidwardude:** WE HAVE A WHAT

**squidwardude:** ok I gotta go study, see ya

**Alluka <3: **that was weird

**Alluka <3: **happy birthday big brother <3 love you

**Birthday Boy:** you already told me happy birthday when I woke up

**Alluka <3: **yeah but they don’t know that

**Alluka <3: **I don’t wanna look bad in front of your friends :P

**kurtapika:** it is impossible for us to ever think bad of you, Alluka

**nature_boy:** yeah you’re the best :D

**le oreo:** you are – It’s hard to believe you and Killua are related

**Birthday Boy:** rude >:( what happened to me being the birthday boy

**Birthday Boy:** praise me! admire me!

**nature_boy:** nobody can replace you, Killua

**nature_boy:** you’re amazing 😊

**Birthday Boy:** omg ok shut up

**le oreo:** wow what happened to wanting praise and attention

**kurtapika:** got shy real quick, huh

**Alluka <3: **ooooh big brother

**Birthday Boy:** CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT, OML

**Birthday Boy:** whats this lunch surprise Gon tells me about – whats that

**kurtapika:** well not a surprise anymore apparently

**kurtapika:** one job, Gon. seriously.

**le oreo:** give him a break, he can’t keep secrets

**nature_boy:** mean ☹ but true

**Birthday Boy:** well I don’t know what it is so

**kurtapika:** you will find out at lunch

**kurtapika:** meet us at the usual spot – do not eat

**le oreo:** yeah seriously don’t eat, not even a candy bar

**Birthday Boy:** wtf but what if im hungry

**le oreo:** you’re always hungry, suck it up

**kurtapika:** yeah, unless you wanna ruin Gon’s idea

**le oreo:** yeah he put a lot of work into this

**nature_boy:** we all did!

**kurtapika:** but mostly Gon, he really wanted this for you

**Birthday Boy:** FINE I won’t eat, omg

**le oreo:** that’s a good birthday boy

**Birthday Boy:** shut up

**le oreo:** :( we are way too nice to you

_2:42 pm_

**_nature_boy_ ** _changed the group chat name to **CAKE FACE KILLUA**_

****

**nature_boy:** this was killua at lunch today...

**Birthday Boy:** why would you do this to me, Gon

**Birthday Boy:** I thought you were my friend

**kurtapika:** please tell me we have that on video

**nature_boy:** sorry Killua, but you were out of control ☹

**squidwardude:** oh no what did I miss bro

**Alluka <3: **share! share! spill the tea!

**le oreo:** well u see, um

**kurtapika:** Killua went HAM on his surprise birthday cake

**squidwardude:** so what he just ate cake

**nature_boy:** he ate all the cake

**Alluka <3: **oh big brother…

**le oreo:** that isn’t even the best part

**Birthday Boy:** dskfhajsfhua

**kurtapika:** he ate it with his hands

**kurtapika:** he just – he took the cake and shoveled it into his mouth

**squidwardude:** WHAT

**Alluka <3: **must’ve been a tasty cake :o

**squidwardude:** WHY WASN’T I INVITED TO THIS LUNCH

**nature_boy:** we don’t have the same lunch :( sorry

**squidwardude:** I would have sneaked out dude, come on

**Birthday Boy:** no, its better this way

**Birthday Boy:** you are not allowed to see me that way

**Alluka <3: **why did you eat the cake with so much excitement tho

**kurtapika:** it was honestly a shock

**kurtapika:** we each saved up money to buy the ingredients to bake it

**le oreo:** yeah, Gon did the decorating, me and Kurapika did the baking 

**le oreo:** it actually looked great

**kurtapika:** [image sent]

**kurtapika:** that is the cake before the massacre

**Alluka <3: **oml that is adorable kadhjahsgwid

**squidwardude:** shit you guys made that

**nature_boy:** it isn’t that good – I messed up the icing letters on top ☹

**nature_boy:** my fault

**squidwardude:** is he flexing on us rn or what

**squidwardude:** that cake looks sick af

**Alluka <3: **aww big brother didn’t even save me any

**Alluka <3: **boo!

**Birthday Boy:** I was starving first of all – they starved me all day

**nature_boy:** he tried sneaking a cookie during 2nd period, but I stopped him :)

**Birthday Boy:** yeah, you threw it on the floor and exposed me

**Birthday Boy:** rudE

**nature_boy:** Bisky was not happy

**kurtapika:** at least she forgave you for ur birthday

**le oreo:** yeah, also you got a whole ass cake for ur lunch

**le oero:** be happy, brat

**Birthday Boy:** RUDE

**Birthday Boy:** but um m thanks for the cake guys

**Birthday Boy:** it was really nice or whatever…

**nature_boy:** AFVSAUHF WE LOVE YOU KILLUA

**kurtapika:** yeah what he said

**le oreo:** ^ same

**Birthday Boy:** wow so genuine

**Birthday Boy:** Gon is my only real friend

**Alluka <3: **don’t be silly brother – admit you have an awesome friend group

**squidwardude:** yeah, I gave you a 25$ giftcard and some chocolate

**squidwardude:** BE GRATEFUL BRO

**Birthday Boy:** fine, shit

**Birthday Boy:** thanks, it really means a lot that you guys… care about this so much.

**Birthday Boy:** birthdays aren’t really big in my family, so I never really saw a reason to celebrate – it was always just another day to me.

**Birthday Boy:** you guys made it special and the cake and gifts were really great, thanks

**Alluka <3: **:’) I think imma cry

**kurtapika:** Leorio is full out sobbing rn

**kurtapika:** he cant make it to the phone

**nature_boy:** KILLUA

**Birthday Boy:** what

**nature_boy:** KILLUAAAAA

**Birthday Boy:** you guys are so embarrassing

**squidwardude:** he lowkey loves it

**nature_boy:** I know he does :’)

**nature_boy:** we love you, Killua

**nature_boy:** also I may have secretly bought you a frog

**Birthday Boy:** Gon

**nature_boy:** yes, Killua

**Birthday Boy:** WHERE THE FRICK AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP A FROG BRO

**nature_boy:** not my problem – happy birthday <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Killua eats cate with his hands. no, I don't accept critisism.
> 
> the cat picture is a very accurate depiction of Killua eating his adorable cake.


	4. play ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon gets injured, Palm gets exposed, and Knuckle flexes

_12:34 pm_

_Message from_ **Kurapika** _to_ **Killua**

**Kurapika:** code red

**Kurapika:** or green, whatever I cant fucking remember

**Killua:** what did he do?? I saw him like an hour ago

**Kurapika:** a baseball hit his face

**Kurapika:** just now during practice

**Killua:** shit is he ok?

**Killua:** hello?? Answer wtf

**Killua:** im getting worried…

**Kurapika:** sorry I was talking to the nurse

**Kurapika:** Gon is complaining bc he wants to go back to practice

**Killua:** tell him to calm the fuck down, im on my way

**Killua:** I guess he doesn’t have brain damage at least

_1:05 pm_

_3:07 pm_

**_Free shavacado_ ** _group chat_

**le oreo:** why was I not informed of my child’s injury >:(

**le oreo:** I literally wanna be a doctor guys wtf

**kurtapika:** what were u gonna do? Heal him yourself?

**kurtapika:** he’s fine so you weren’t needed

**le oreo:** I WAS THE ONLY ONE NOT THERE

**nature_boy:** im okay now so no worries! 😊

**chocorobo:** you almost broke ur fucking nose

**le oreo:** WHAT

**nature_boy:** you are exaggerating >:P

**kurtapika:** except he’s not

**le oreo:** WHAT

**chocorobo:** how the fuck did u take a ball to the face??? arent you like the best player??

**nature_boy:** I am not that good omg 😳

**chocorobo:** THAT WASN’T A COMPLIMENT – WHY DID U GET HIT

**nature_boy:** why are you so angry ☹

**kurtapika:** you have to be more careful, next time you could get a concussion or something

**kurtapika:** knuckle throws hard

**le oreo:** that’s what she said

**kurtapika:** that made zero sense oml

**chocorobo:** make sure u change the ice pack every hour gon

**chocorobo:** seriously

**le oreo:** and eat your vegetables

**kurtapika:** Leorio please stop existing for like 5 mins

**le oreo:** RUDE

**le oreo:** that was some helpful advice :(

_8:08pm_

**_nature_boy_ ** _added **Palm,** **Knucklez** and **s h o o t** to group chat **ball chat**_

****

**Knucklez:** you seriously couldn’t come up with a better name dude

**Knucklez:** jeez

**nature_boy:** we play ball so like

**s h o o t:** perfectly logical to me

**s h o o t:** Palm doesn’t play baseball with us though

**nature_boy:** yeah but she helps us with hw so

**nature_boy:** just trying to be nice is all

**Palm:** I think it’s sweet

**Knucklez:** u think everything he does is sweet

**Palm:** shut up

**Palm:** Gon is the only gentleman I know

**s h o o t:** you would know more if u weren’t so insane

**Knucklez:** yeah the last bf you had ended up in the hospital

**Palm:** he deserved it, I have no regrets

**nature_boy:** oh no, what did he do?

**Palm:** he cheated on me

**s h o o t:** you cheated first

**Palm:** only because I couldn’t help it

**Knucklez:** I’m telling u Gon, she is psycho

**Palm:** I AM NOT

**Palm:** DO NOT RUIN MY IMAGE IN FRONT OF GON

**s h o o t:** never mind Gon, she’s an angel

**Knucklez:** yeah, all she ever does is help orphans and kittens on the street

**s h o o t:** and old ladies cross the road

**nature_boy:** I’m confused :(

**Palm:** just forget them, they’re idiots

**Palm:** anyway – how is your nose, Gon?

**Knucklez:** oh shit I forgot I broke ur face earlier

**Knucklez:** r u good? I forget how hard I throw sometimes

**s h o o t:** wow you sound so apologetic

**nature_boy:** I’m ok now guys, no worries :)

**nature_boy:** Kurapika took me to the nurse and I got an ice pack

**Palm:** are you sure? Coach Morel said you can take the week off to heal

**nature_boy:** nooo I wanna practice :( I’m really ok

**Knucklez:** hell yeah – that’s what I like to hear

**Knucklez:** that passion!!! Ur a real fighter, Gon

**s h o o t:** or he could just rest and come back better

**Palm:** agreed.

**Knucklez:** if he says he’s good – I believe him

**Knucklez:** if was just a ball to the face

**s h o o t:** correction – it was your ball to the face

**Palm:** yeah, you broke his fucking face

**nature_boy:** he did not, it’s just a little bruised

**Palm:** you told Kurapika it hurt to smile

**Palm:** the ice pack hurts you

**s h o o t:** yikes

**Knucklez:** guess im stronger than I thought

**Knucklez:** sorry Gon

**s h o o t:** please stop flexing on him while he is in pain

**Palm:** yeah, stupid

**nature_boy:** my face is ok 😊 better than ever

**Palm:** you put on a brave face, Gon

**Palm:** so noble and kind

**s h o o t:** can u stop hitting on him at least while he heals

**Palm:** I AM NOT

**Knucklez:** kdksjbcs LMAO

**Palm:** can’t a girl admire one of her guy friends without flirting?? Rude.

**s h o o t:** sure she can, but not you

**Knucklez:** yeah u cant help it

**Knucklez:** I’ll stop flexin if you stop flirting

**Palm:** I AM NOT FLIRTING

**Palm:** please ignore them, Gon – you just heal up and get better

**Palm:** these losers are hopeless without you on the team anyway

**Knucklez** : I am so shocked and betrayed

**s h o o t:** she makes a good point tho

**Knucklez:** who’s side r u on dude >:(

**s h o o t:** the winning side

**Knucklez:** I cry

**Knucklez:** no more cute puppy pics for u!

_9:03 pm_

_Message from_ **Leorio** **💪** _to_ **Gon**

**Leorio:** yo kiddo

**Leorio:** how did u hide the injury from mama mito?

**Gon:** hmmm

**Gon:** who wants to know?

**Leorio:** me, silly

**Gon:** ok

**Gon:** I borrowed some of Palm’s make up to cover it up

**Gon:** please don’t tell anyone else 😭

**Leorio:** how even

**Leorio:** she doesn’t have your skin tone at all

**Gon:** idk how make up works, magic or something

**Leorio:** fair enough, but I will be telling Kurapika about this

**Leorio:** we’re kinda your school parents so sorry

**Gon:** Leorio

**Gon:** Leorio I know you’re reading this

**Gon:** LEORIO PLEASE

**Gon:** LEORIOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey wonderful people, have yall ever been hit in the face with a ball? Specifically a baseball. Shit hurts my dudes...
> 
> Another update coming soon :') stay safe!


	5. chaotic family therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon: you still sound mad… are you two fighting???
> 
> Kurapika: I don’t know anymore. I might’ve overreacted, but also no I didn’t.
> 
> Kurapika: I don’t appreciate people mocking me. It feels like he was blowing up and analyzing my emotions in front of everyone. I’m very hypercritical of my own emotions already as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sprinkled some angst... >:D

_9:15 am_

**_le oreo_ ** _renamed the group chat **whats wrong with Kurapika**_

****

****

**nature_boy:** what’s wrong with Kurapika?

**chocorobo:** yo whats wrong with pika

**le oreo:** that’s what Im trying to figure out

**nature_boy:** ok but why are you concerned?

**le oreo:** well…

**le oreo:** I just saw him speaking with Chrollo

**nature_boy:** okay?

**chororobo:** oh man

**nature_boy:** aren’t they in the student council together?

**nature_boy:** they’re probably busy with event stuff

**chocorobo:** he has a point dude

**le oreo:** ok but they weren’t just talking…

**chocorobo:** SPILL IT DUDE

**chocorobo:** omg were they making out???

**chocorobo:** I knew all that anger was just sexual tension

**nature_boy:** whaaaaaaat?

**le oreo:** NO WHAT THE HELL

**le oreo:** even worse

**chocorobo:** HOW EVEN

**chocorobo:** I had no idea pika was that savage

**chocorobo:** respect

**le oreo:** I have no idea what you’re imagining but

**le oreo:** Kurapika was laughing

**nature_boy:** nani

**chocorobo:** im sorry, what?

**le oreo:** Kurapika was LAUGHING at something Chrollo said

**le oreo:** full on laughing – cute laughing – he was GIGGLING

**chocorobo:** you’re right, that is worse somehow

**chocorobo:** u do know that Kurapika is in this group chat right?

**le oreo:** well, yes

**le oreo:** I want answers

**Alluka <3: **I have nothing to do with this situation, but I’m intrigued

**Alluka <3: **are you telling me Kurapika doesn’t laugh often?

**nature_boy:** he does laugh, I don’t get why everyone is so worried

**chocorobo:** BUT WITH CHROLLO

**chocorobo:** Kurapika would rather DIE than laugh near Chrollo – or so I thought

**chocorobo:** but it’s just as I suspected, pika likes Chrollo

**le oreo:** WHAT NO HE DOES NOT

**Alluka <3: **hmmm

**le oreo:** as if he would like that guy, wth

**nature_boy:** why can’t he like Chrollo?

**le oreo:** BECAUSE

**le oreo:** because it’s just wrong… in so many ways…

**chocorobo:** mhhmmm

**Alluka <3: **perhaps we should just wait for Kurapika to clear things up

**le oreo:** yes, thank you Alluka

**chocorobo:** yeah, you’ll probably burst if we say anything else lmao

**nature_boy:** Kurapika is in a council meeting rn, so he probably won’t respond till 2nd period

_11:07 am_

**_kurtapika_ ** _renamed the group chat **what the hell is wrong with you people omg**_

****

****

**kurtapika:** what the hell is wrong with you people omg

**chocorobo:** look who came crawling back

**kurtapika:** what the fuck are you talking about

**chocorobo:** idk man, leorio told us to interrogate u or whatever

**kurtapika:** why don’t I have normal friends

**nature_boy:** Kurapika!!! :D thank goodness, everyone was acting weird earlier

**kurtapika:** understatement of the year

**nature_boy:** don’t be mad :( leorio was just worried

**kurtapika:** WHY, BECAUSE I LAUGHED?

**chocorobo:** oh boy, here we go

**kurtapika:** I swear to the mighty lord that Leorio WILL HEAR ME

**chocorobo:** so it’s true, you were laughing with Chrollo?

**kurtapika:** that’s right, have a problem with that?

**kurtapika:** AND I WAS NOT GIGGLING – IT’S CALLED CHUCKLING

**kurtapika:** I do not giggle

**nature_boy:** umm okay

**Alluka <3: **nothing wrong with giggling

**kurtapika:** yeah, except I wasn’t doing that so um YEAH

**chocorobo:** don’t take out your hormonal frustrations on my sister

**kurtapika:** MY WHAT

**squidwardude:** did I walk in on something or-

**kurtapika:** LEAVE NOW

**nature_boy:** yikes

**squidwardude:** aw man, can I at least be told whats going on?

**_kurtapika_ ** _kicked out **squidwardude**_

****

**chocorobo:** oh so this is serious

**Alluka <3: **does everyone have admin abilities or umm?

**chocorobo:** pretty much, yeah

**Alluka <3: **oh nice!

**nature_boy:** was it a good idea to tell her that?

**chocorobo:** what u mean?

**_Alluka <3 _ ** _renamed the group chat to **chaotic family therapy**_

****

**chocorobo:** oh that’s what u mean

**nature_boy:** yup

**chocorobo:** looks like a group chat my real family would be in

**Alluka <3: **yeah I thought u would say that hehe

**kurtapika:** why is everyone EXCEPT leorio here?

**nature_boy:** maybe he’s afraid?

**chocorobo:** I wouldn’t blame him

**Alluka <3: **yeah maybe we should calm down 😊

**kurtapika:** I calm down for no one

**nature_boy:** please calm down Kurapika, leorio’s weird behavior comes from a place of concern and love

**chocorobo:** lots of love

**chocorobo:** if you know what I mean

**chocorobo:** wink wonk

**Alluka <3: **I would stop if you don’t wanna get kicked out too

**nature_boy:** what do you mean tho

**Alluka <3: **of course

**kurtapika:** his concern and love is not needed

**chocorobo:** ouch

**chocorobo:** kinda harsh, don’t u think?

**nature_boy:** yeah, he was just worried because you hate Chrollo and it was weird you were giggling D:

**kurtapika:** I DID NOT GIGGLE

**kurtapika:** forget it, this is a matter for private messages anyway, not group chats

**chocorobo:** noooo stay here and argue

**chocorobo:** I don’t wanna miss it

**Alluka <3: **big brother >:(

**chocorobo:** what

**nature_boy:** ok but please come back happy

**chocorobo:** or don’t come back at all >:)

**Alluka <3: **big brother!!!! >:(

**chocorobo:** I’M JOKING sheesh

**chocorobo:** can’t anyone in this chat take a joke omg

**chocorobo:** but seriously, fix your issues or don’t return

**chocorobo:** this group chat is positivity only

**Alluka <3: **you and Gon were arguing like yesterday on here

**chocorobo:** nah that was cute, angry kurapika aint cute, sis

**nature_boy:** yeah, angry pika is scary

**Alluka <3: **so you guys argue to be cute?

**chocorobo:** can we not discuss this omg

**Alluka <3: **why not???

**nature_boy:** D: because I’m worried about pika right now

**chocorobo:** yeah what he said

**Alluka <3: **sure…

_1:05 pm_

_Message from_ **Pika**

**Kurapika:** I can’t fucking believe you started all that drama about me laughing like

**Kurapika:** how childish- how immature- how fucking stupid-

**Kurapika:** and in front of everyone else??? Not cute at all, Leorio- not even funny

**Kurapika:** answer me right now or I’m coming over.

**Leorio:**.

**Leorio:** I’m not sure what you want me to say

**Kurapika:** WHY DID YOU DO THIS

**Leorio:** I was genuinely surprised to see you and Chrollo getting along- CAN YOU BLAME ME?

**Leorio:** You hate him- and when I saw you two laughing together, I just got a bad feeling

**Kurapika:** so you decided to turn that bad feeling into a group chat issue

**Kurapika:** do you know how dumb that is? What, did you expect Gon to tell you why I was suddenly friendly with Chrollo? Maybe Killua???

**Leorio:** We’re all a family.

**Leorio:** If I’m worried, they should know why.

**Kurapika:** I hate that excuse.

**Kurapika:** If you have an issue with how I act around Chrollo, come to me first.

**Kurapika:** I can give you answers, not them.

**Leorio:** Well if you would actually answer your phone, maybe I would

**Leorio:** But I did what I had to do to get your attention

**Kurapika:** Well you have it now, so congratu-fucking-lations

**Kurapika:** This is a sad way to hide your real feelings, you know?

**Leorio:** what does that mean?

**Leorio:** seriously – what do you mean by that? Don’t turn this into something it isn’t pika

**Leorio:** Kurapika.

**Leorio:** Kurapika?

**Leorio:** I’m sorry.

_5:15 PM_

_Message from_ **PikaChu!** **💛**

**Kurapika:** Hey Gon, sorry about going off in the gc earlier

**Kurapika:** I already apologized to Ikalgo for kicking him out too

**Kurapika:** Also, don’t worry about Leorio. He should stop moping eventually.

**Kurapika:** Is it alright if I sleep over tonight? If Mito is fine with it ofc.

**Gon:** Kurapika!!!! I’M SO HAPPY TO HEAR FROM YOU 😭

**Gon:** Yes!!!!! Please come over – I have this new froggy face mask I bought, and we can try it out together!!!

**Gon:** I’m so sorry things escalated before- I should’ve calmed Leorio down, please don’t be angry with him ☹

**Kurapika:** Yeah… we can talk about that in person, I feel weird texting about it.

**Kurapika:** This is between just us, okay? But I was seriously upset earlier.

**Kurapika:** it isn’t your job to calm him down- he was at fault, and he knows that.

**Gon:** you still sound mad… are you two fighting???

**Kurapika:** I don’t know anymore. I might’ve overreacted, but also no I didn’t.

**Kurapika:** I don’t appreciate people mocking me. It feels like he was blowing up and analyzing my emotions in front of everyone. I’m very hypercritical of my own emotions already as it is.

**Kurapika:** I don’t wanna worry you anymore. I just want to spend some time together with you.

**Gon:** Okay!!! We can talk more when you get here :D Mito is making steak and potatoes!!!

**Gon:** Also- don’t worry, this is between us!!! Pinky promise!!! Muahhh!

**Kurapika:** Thank you, Gon. I’ll be over in twenty minutes. See you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update took a billion years, but online classes started and I'm lowkey busy - so I apologize! But I have some juicy ideas and now updates will (hopefully) be regular. This goes for anyone reading my main KilluGon fic! An update is coming soon :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated - enjoy this saucy LeoPika angst!


End file.
